A Little Bundle of Science
by the iron slayer
Summary: Fitzsimmons are given a new task for the next 4 months, but its not quite what they expected. Could this complete Fitzsimmons or leave them both heartbroken?


**hello everybody! this is my new little fic, its going to be multi chapter (hopefully, you know if you guys like it and all) its totally Fitzsimmons so you know if you love them, read this, please? anyway, reviews are much appreciated ! let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or if you just want to fangirl over fitzimmons then message me as i am always happy to talk about them! follow my tumblr at for updates etc! enjoy!**

**disclaimer:i dont own anything apart from this idea, thats mine,and if i did own fitzsimmons then they'd totally be screwing by now!**

"We need to do what now?!" Fitzsimmons said in unison, both voices an octave higher than usual.

"It's only for 4 months, you just need to study it, that way we will be able to determine its origin and hopefully, return it to its rightful place!" Coulson responded soothingly, he really needed these two to carry out this task, they were the only ones with the knowledge and capability to be able to analyse it properly, without it, and the mission that they'd been working on for 5 months would fall apart. But his pleading was only returned with cold glares and shaking heads, time to change tack ticks.

"If you two do it then I'll let you have a new lab, it'll be bigger, better and have new equipment, plus you'll also have a team of scientists working for you, obeying your every order. And if you're really good…. I'll let you design it to your wants and needs" he saw Simmons's eyes light up at the sound of a new lab. Gotcha. If Simmons would do it then Fitz would more than likely follow, that girl had him wrapped around her little finger so tight that he would do anything for her. Simmons looked at Fitz with big, pleading eyes  
>"Come on Fitz, we can do it, think of the studies and extra knowledge we'd get from this experience! We've never done anything like it before, and it's alien! Just think about all that new samples!" she pleaded, staring at him with her big, hazel, puppy eyes, he could practically see them sparking with excitement. I mean how could he deny a face that gorgeous, but something in the back of his above average sized brain was telling him that this was a really, really bad idea. But then she bit her lip and looked at him in a whole other way, she fluttered her puppy eyes and really clamped her teeth down on her lip but released it ever so slowly, oh god, that's it he was so gone, to hell with his brain thinking it was a bad idea, the look that she was giving him needed to stop before something embarrassing happened in the downstairs department.<br>"Fine!" He sighed, completely and utterly defeated. "On one condition" he added, this was his moment, he'd finally get what he'd been waiting for his whole life. Both Simmons and Coulson raised an eyebrow. "I want a monkey, a real, breathing monkey that can help me with my stuff and be my adorable little pet, and I get to pick the monkey of my choice too, this has to be perfect". Simmons burst into fits of laughter, she knew that he had Coulson now, this was the deal breaker.  
>"I'm with Fitz on this one, a monkey will be needed" Simmons stated, her face changing from a laugh to deadly serious. Fitz looked at Simmons with adoration written all over his face, she was going to help him have his monkey, and oh god he couldn't have possibly loved her more than at it exact moment. Coulson let out a deep sigh. This was so going to backfire later on but desperate times at all. "You can have your monkey" he said with a grumble. Fitz literally exploded with joy, he started jumping up and down like a two year old, he scooped Simmons up in his arms and swung her around the room. Simmons laughed, she loved it when he was like this, he only spun her around when he was extremely happy. When he finally set her down, even though her feet were firmly on the ground, her head was still spinning and he tumbled slightly, he caught her at the elbow and laughed at her unsteadiness, feeling brave he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the ache in-between her legs as his lips made contact with her skin. God did she know a better place where he could kiss her, it was right where the ache was, hmmm, she needed to stop reading her 50 shades because these dirty thoughts were starting to rub off on her and sound like very good ideas,<strong><em> 'who knew that little cute Simmons was so bad hey'<em>** she thought to herself. The spell was broken between then as Coulson pushed the thing that they would be studying for the next 4 months into the room, both scientist cocked their heads to the side as they looked at it for the first time, Coulson picked it up and handed it over to Simmons. She held it, startled, not quite knowing what to do and worrying that she'd break the tiny form. Fitz moved to stand behind her and leaned forward, over her shoulder to get a closer look.  
>"Does it have a name?" Fitz questioned, staring at the thing in Simmons's arms.<br>"No, you can call her whatever you like" Coulson said as he left the lab and with that the little baby in Simmons's arms stirred and opened its eyes.


End file.
